smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bowser Saga
The Super Bowser Saga is the penultimate saga of Smash Fighters Z, and marks the return of Bowser as the main antagonist. Unlike previous entries in the series, this saga features heavy apocalyptic, dysotopian themes. It is primarily based around the premise of Sonic Forces. Synopsis 'Bowser '''has returned, and has thrown the world into utter chaos. All efforts to stop him and his new army, including the menacing "Eleven Dragons", have faltered. Team Mario and the Freedom Fighters have since disbanded, and G.U.N has fallen. Meanwhile, Metallix begins building his glorified empire of machines. Galacta Knight also returns, seeking conflict... Arcs Episode List Characters Trivia *This saga marks the return of the ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Time Twister" influenced cutscenes first seen in the Bowser Saga. These are not limited to Bowser's forces, however, and features at least one protagonistic character. Some characters are also reoccuring. These cutscenes feature the following: **Abraham Tower **Metallix Zero/Final Metallix **Mecha Yamikage **Galacta Knight **Daimao **Rourke **Tambourine **Kouhai **Bartok **Bouillotte **Scaramouche ***''"Well, if it isn't my number one plumber! Man, is it good to see ya, babe. I mean, who could recognise ya, with all that ruggedness, babe? I'll tell you who-- Me! SCAAAARAMOUCHE the Merciless! I don't know what took ya so long to whip up this ragtag bunch of misfits, but I LIKE it, babe. I guess I could say we're ready for some JAZZ!"'' **Rimfrost **Mojito **Doctor Noah ***''"Well, now, haven't we gotten ourselves far for a band of schmucks? I am Doctor Noah, renowned scientist, greatest known mind, and designer of the very virus that took down that old fool Haltmann's defenses down. Yes. That was MY doing. I would recommend you turn tail with your little "Resistance", or incurr my scientific wrath!"'' ***''"Such vermin you are turning out to be... But, alas. Don't think I wasn't going easy on you. You may have been able to board Warship Noah, but that will not save you... After all, I am you, but better."'' ***''"Oh, so you want to GO a few rounds? After this is over, we'll see who is obsolete! Gahahaha!"'' ***''"Geheheheh! Did you really think I, the great Doctor Noah, would succumb to the coldness of space? Bah! Unthinkable! Unheard of! I must commend you on reaching the Farlands, but don't expect to get too far... Hehehe..."'' **Doctor Eggman **Queen Sectonia **''Boss Rabbit'' **Magiblot Red **Kamek **Bowser *The episode titles of the Super Bowser Saga are based around music, pop culture, cartoons and other video games. This includes: **''Disturbed'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Pink Floyd'' **''Dragon Ball Z'' **''Sonic Forces'' **''Sonic Mania'' **''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Mad Max'' **''Derek and the Dominoes'' **''Star Wars Rebels'' **''Prince of Persia'' **''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' **''Samurai Jack'' **''Dragon Ball Super'' **''One Piece'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog: Before the Sequel'' **''Playing cards'' **''Tarot cards'' **''Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves'' **''Jimmi Hendrix'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' **''LittleBigPlanet 3'' **''Astrosaurs'' **''Minecraft'' **''Pac-Man World 2'' **''Two Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'' **''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' Category:Sagas Category:Super Bowser Saga